The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly
'The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly '''is another movie of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summary Tired of always using a plane to Fly, Scootaloo tries many attempts to fly wusing her wings. In the meantime, there is in airship war and Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, the Biskit Twins, and Ripslinger are amongst it. So the CMC and Vanellope have to take a break from helping Scootaloo fly with her wings. Will they help their pegasus friend finally fly? Plot Patchy opening/The movie begins Patchy's prologue: Potty the Parrot tells Patchy that the kids are here to see "The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly." However, Patchy says that he has lost "The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly", and tells the kids to forget about The Cutie Mark Crusaders. After a long treasure hunt where Patchy finds a tape that holds the film, he plays the tape. The tape shows a long clip of The CMC Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo riding the Scooter and wagon to a catchy tune before abruptly showing the EBS color bars. After Patchy sees this, he proclaims that "The CMC betrayed us!" and throws out all his CMC merchandise and runs away again. However, Potty informs him that the tape is not over and that the ''real "The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly" is about to begin. As a countdown to that starts, Patchy excitedly says, "Really?!" and his throwing everything away is rewinded again and the film begins. Movie Segment: The Cutie Mark Crusaders are at the school house. And Cheerlie is on the subject of Pegasi and planes. Scootaloo is very intrested in it the most. Once school is over, Scootaloo decieds to try and fly. She runs off a small hill and she flaps her wings. But she falls back onto the ground. Then who should come along but, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The 2 then start making fun of her. And they claim that she'll always be "a flightest, blank flanked pegasus." Then Scootaloo sings about how she was she could fly. Beginning to fly Soon Scootaloo meets up with her friends and explains about her desire to fly, Vanellope and Wheelie decide to help her. First they try to launch her, but it fails due to low thrust and lift. Wheelie then gets an idea, they tie a bunch of ballons on Scootaloo and she starts to float up but she continues to float. But she then shoots out some of the ballons with her pistol and float back down. Wheelie then gets another idea, they tie her to a kite. Trivia *This movie is partly based off the Spongebob episode, "The Sponge Who Could Fly" *guest star in this film *This is when Scootaloo finally flies her own wings Scenes *Patchy opening/The movie begins * * Songs and Music # # # # # # # # # # # #Soundtrack: Toy Story - Buzz Flies Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes